


Antithesis

by Mellorine



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gore, Other, Sibling Incest, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Unicron being an obsessive creepy fuck, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellorine/pseuds/Mellorine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Primus all things come, and to Unicron they shall return.</p>
<p>Unforgivable robovore extravaganza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antithesis

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm going to robot hell for this. (And please, if you have any mercy, try and ignore the fact that this is technically taking place in a 0G environment.)

Unicron carefully plucked free the last remaining wires connecting his brother’s vocalizer.

“There, now we can work in peace and quiet. Perfect, don’t you think?”

Primus stared ahead, uncomprehending. The only sign that he was still online was the constant background sound of his processor thrashing.

“Brother mine, I asked you a question! Don’t tell me courtesy is the first thing to go. Come now, shutter once for yes, twice for no?” Unicron tapped his brother’s optical glass with a single razor-sharp claw.

No response, not even the faintest flicker. Unicron scowled. “Persist with this childish petulance and you’ll force my hand. After all, waste not, want not.”

He traced his thumb around one of Primus’ optics, then punched through the glass. Primus spasmed, the wires sparking around his ruined vocalizer as he silently screamed.

Unicron snarled and backhanded Primus across the face, then drew him closer and pressed a kiss to the dented metal. “No, hush, hush now. Everything is fine, you’re safe with me. I’ll take good care of you, such good care of you.”

He trailed kisses across Primus’ face as Primus slowly settled, his ruined optic weeping energon. “Isn’t that better? Just behave for me, yes? Very good.” Unicron pressed his lips against Primus’.

“Ahh, brother,” he breathed, “you taste delicious. Have I ever told you how much I love the way you taste? Of course I wouldn’t need to, would I? You always know exactly how I feel.”

He teased Primus’ unresponsive mouth open and slipped his glossa inside. Oral lubricant pooled in Primus’ mouth as Unicron tangled his glossa with his brother’s.

“Is this,” He nipped at slack lip-plates, “what you’ve been,” bit down, drawing energon to the surface, “craving? You know I crave you. You’re delicious. I want all of you. I _need_ all of you. But don’t worry, I know you need more of me as well. You don’t even have to ask.”

_Snick_. Unicron’s interface panel slid aside and he guided his brother’s hand down, ignoring his spike, and led it to trace his already wet valve. His razor-sharp claws gripped Primus’ servo as he slowly pressed one blunt digit inside.

“Yes,” he moaned. “ohhh Primus it’s been too long, I love the feel of you inside me. Deeper brother, more, I want more of you.”

He added a second finger to the first and lazily thrust them in and out, frowning when Primus continued to not react. “What’s the matter with you? Lying there like a drone. Or,” he grinned, “is this not enough for you? Does my dearest brother hunger for more?”

Unicron reached down to Primus’ spike panel and tore it off in one fluid movement. Energon gushed free from the seams and Primus’ spike extended instantly. 

“And you’re so eager! But of course you are. You could never hide your desires from me, could you? No, I always knew exactly what you wanted. Lucky for you, isn’t it, that I’m willing to take all you can give me.”

Unicron lapped energon and lubricant from his claws and positioned himself over Primus’ spike. “We fit so perfectly together, don’t you think? You give, I take. A perfect cycle. You were always a bit too generous for your own good, perhaps, but don’t worry. I’m _insatiable_.”

He grinned savagely and jerked their hips flush together, seating himself fully around Primus’ spike.

“ _Ahhh_ ,” Unicron moaned, his vocalizer catching as Primus’ spike buried itself in him, “This is what you’ve been waiting for, isn’t it. Drive yourself into me, brother, don’t hold back. More, I want more of you. _Harder._ ”

Unicron lifted himself off Primus, then slammed back down, his valve trembling under the sudden stimulation as Primus’ ribbed length lit up each of his interior nodes. The biolights of his own neglected spike pulsed in time with each thrust.

Electricity crackled and Primus’ optics flickered Unicron’s valve rippled around Primus’ spike, clenching around its ridges and dripping lubricant to smear on Primus’ pelvic span.

He reached down and brought Primus’ servo up to his lips. Wrapping his glossa around the index finger, he drew it into his mouth and sucked, glossa working to clean it of his lubricant from earlier.

He moaned around the finger as he lifted himself off and back onto Primus’ spike, his valve pulsing as his nodes were tripped again and again. His free hand raked down Primus’ stomach plating and energon beaded to the surface.

“Is this _haah_ good for you, brother?” Unicron fondly stroked his brother’s face. “Am I _ahnn_ as you always imagined? Am I? Answer me!” Unicron snarled and tore his claws through the sparking mess of Primus’ throat. Primus’ vocalizer screamed static as he seized, and as rush of hot transfluid hit Unicron’s valve he overloaded with a muffled cry and bit down on the finger still in his mouth, sharp fangs cutting through cleanly at the root. Energon flooded his mouth and he sucked greedily, choking on the heavy flow as he tore his brother’s severed finger apart and swallowed the pieces.

Licking his lips clean, he gingerly lifted himself off of Primus’ once again silent form. Transfluid ran down his thighs, and he ran a finger through the thick mess and licked it clean. “Yes, it was good, wasn’t it? I knew you’d find your pleasure in me. But fear not, we’re not finished yet.”

Leaning down, he swiped his glossa along the underside of Primus’ rapidly cooling spike, collecting the mingled transfluid and lubricant that had dripped down.

“Ahhh, we’re so good together.” Unicron hungrily licked across the surface of Primus’ spike before taking it into this mouth, slurping lewdly and groaning as it hit the back of his intake. Drawing it back out of his mouth, his fangs cut into the sides, gouging perfect vertical stripes of pink into the metal.

“I love the way I taste on you. I couldn’t bear to waste a single drop,” Unicron grinned toothily. He bent down, wrapping his lips around the bleeding metal, and, with a glance up at Primus’ still face, bit down, sinking his denta deep into the metal and pulled back, tearing it away from the housing.

The delicate wires and tubes connecting Primus’ spike to its housing were torn free and energon and unspilled transfluid whipped out in a ragged arc, splattering Unicron’s faceplate as Primus thrashed violently, his vocalizer letting out a raw screech.

“There’s the enthusiasm I was looking for!” Unicron laughed, picking bits of metal from his denta and licking them off his claws as he rode out his brother’s convulsions. “Here, you’ve earned some, don’t you think?”

He peeled off a strip of metal and placed it on his brother’s glossa, stroking his throat as his vocalizer sparked and spat. Primus swallowed convulsively.

“Good,” Unicron crooned. “This is how it should be. You and me. Us. Together.” He brought Primus’ dismembered spike up to his lips and drew it into his mouth in obscene pantomime.

His valve trembled around nothing and he brought Primus’ servo around to stroke its swollen petals as he savored the texture of his brother’s spike. Oral lubricant and energon dripped down his chin to splatter onto Primus’ chest plates. Slipping his brother’s fingers inside him once more he pumped them in and out, his cries of pleasure muffled as he rolled the pieces of spike around on his glossa.

He ground down on his brother's servo, his ventilations catching as he pushed it further and further inside him. Biting down on the spike in his mouth, its transfluid lines burst, filling his mouth to overflowing. His valve clenched down on Primus’ digits, and he overloaded again, choking on the metal and liquid in his mouth.

“ _Mmm,_ ” he moaned as he slowly drew Primus’ digits back out of his valve. “You know just how to treat me. So kind. So _giving_.” He kissed his brother’s slack mouth, licking up the drops of energon that had beaded on his lips.

“Tell me,” he said, “what would you like next? You’re still so _quiet_. Shall I make you scream?” Primus’ vocalizer crackled and Unicron bared his denta. “Yes, I thought you’d like that. I know you so well.”

He dragged a claw down Primus’ side plating, over the round of his hips, and down his thigh, cutting a shallow groove into the living metal that wept thin lines of pink. Pops of static hissed from Primus’ throat.

Tracing the seams of Primus’ valve panel, he accessed the manual latch and slid the cover to the side. “Do you like it gentle?” He stroked the soft outer petals. “Or do you hunger for a firmer touch?” Plunging his claws into his brother’s valve, he slashed through the mesh lining, tearing the fine wiring embedded in its walls, and Primus’ vocalizer spat static. Unicron drew his servo back out and licked his claws clean of the energon and lubricant that dripped from them.

Primus’ optics flickered and Unicron leaned closer to watch as they dimmed and brightened. “What thoughts are ticking in there, hmm? Am I moving a little too fast for you, perhaps? Would you like me to take you slowly, gently?”

He caressed Primus’ face, trailing his servo down to rest on his brother’s chestplates. He glanced down and tapped the metal with a single claw. “I’m sure you’d love to do things properly. The way your little pets prefer. _Spark-bound_.” The word dripped like poison off his glossa. “So unfortunate for you then, that all you get is _me_. But don’t you see? You could fill the aching void in my core, you could be _everything_ to me, if only you’d _share_ , if only you’d be as generous with me as you are with everyone else!” He snarled, and his claws shaved thin curls of metal from Primus’ chestplate. “You’ve let so many have your Allspark, haven’t you. Who was your first? Prima? And of course it didn’t stop there, did it? A long line of Primes, and each one took from you, took what should have been mine, what was mine, what was rightfully mine! And even that wasn’t enough, no, you always had more to give away. Every last spark coming from you and returning to you, endlessly, forever, and did you ever think to share with your brother? Did you ever think, in your infinite grace, perhaps dearest Unicron deserves some of me as well? But no, you had to whore yourself out for an eternity, all for a pathetic race that _never_ loved you as much as I do. Never. The most they ever cared about you was as a planet they could desecrate at their whim. Not I. Everything about you, I _worship_.

“Your servos,” _Snap,_ as Unicron crushed Primus’ servo in his own, digits bending at an unnatural angle.

“Your helm,” The screech of rending metal as Unicron raked his claws across Primus’ faceplate.

“Your optics,” _Crack,_ as he broke through the glass of Primus’ remaining optic, sweeping the shards away and tearing out the mechanism beneath.

“Your glossa,” A wet tear, as he leaned in and bit through Primus’ glossa and sucked at the energon that bled from the torn metal.

“Your valve,” Claws rifled through the shredded mess between Primus’ legs.

“Your spike,” Servos, suddenly gentle, caressed the ruined housing as wires sparked and energon and transfluid bled.

“Your back plating,” A sharp claw tore along Primus’ spinal strut, picking out an energon line, and Unicron bent down to suck at its tip.

“Your stomach plating,” A deep incision that Unicron bent down to suckle at, before swiping his glossa up towards Primus’ torn chest plates.

“And,” Unicron breathed, “your Allspark.”

Reverently, he leaned in and kissed the gleaming metal above Primus’ spark chamber, then prised the plating apart to reveal the rainbow glow of the Allspark of Primus.

Countless tiny sparks of light spun endlessly, lacing among the tendrils of electrical energy that wove the lattice of the Allspark.

Unicron’s claws skipped over the whirling vortex, strings of electricity lashing between them. “You’d give it to me, wouldn’t you brother? If I asked?” Unicron whispered. “Oh, but of course you would. All of you belongs to me. All you have to give, I will take, and I’ll take such _good_ care of it.”

Unicron leaned in and swiped his glossa along the outermost edge of the whirling storm, and lightning crackled through his mouth, sparks dancing along his fangs.

“I’ll take such good care of all of you,” he whispered, and bit down.

 


End file.
